The Path Least Expected
by Misha
Summary: Blair needed to make a name for herself in the world and then she could go back to Chuck and they could rule the world together, that was the plan, but when life lead her to Gotham, she began to wonder if fate had something else in mind for her. Post the "Witches of Bushwick". Blair/Chuck, Blair/Bruce.
1. 1 Plans and Expectations

The Path Least Expected

By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the idea. The characters and the worlds belong to various people with more money than me.

Author's Notes- This is a Gossip Girl/Batman crossover, inspired by some awesome stories I've read. It begins immediately after "The Witches of Bushwick" and is in its own universe from that point on. I started this several years ago and while it is completely non-canon, I still like it. Crossovers aren't my normal thing, but I think this one works. I didn't pick any specific Batman verse, I just use the character and his details, though there is no Robin as I couldn't find a way to fit Robin in.

Pairings- Blair Waldorf/Bruce Wayne, Blair Waldorf/Chuck Bass, minor Serena/Dan and Serena/Nate.

Summery- Blair needed to make a name for herself in the world and then she could go back to Chuck and they could rule the world together, that was the plan, but when life lead her to Gotham, she began to wonder if fate had something else in mind for her. Post the "Witches of Bushwick". Blair/Chuck, Blair/Bruce.

Spoilers- Up to the "Witches of Bushwick"

Ratin- PG-13

* * *

1. Plans and Expectations

After losing out on the position with Anne Archibald's foundation, Blair does not fall apart. It is just one more setback and by now she's experienced with dealing with setbacks. After all, no matter how carefully Blair plans, nothing ever turns out the way she wants it too. She's learnt from her mistakes and this time she doesn't let it get to her, instead she takes a deep breath and carefully plans her next move. There are other charities, other ways she can make a difference and prove herself.

In the end it is Lily who points her in the right direction by telling her that the newly revamped Wayne Foundation is looking for a spokesperson, preferably a young woman who people would want to follow and who the media would want to cover. After her previous rejection, Blair is dubious, after all the Wayne Foundation is much more prestigious, but she applies anyway.

Gotham is close enough that she can manage both foundation duties and school if it comes to that. It's only a few hours by car, and Blair has always wanted to learn how to drive, and it's less than an hour by plane. Plus everyone has heard of the Wayne fortune and the young billionaire heir and Blair admits, if only to herself, to being intrigued.

Six weeks after she sends in her application she finds herself flying in the Bass jet, courtesy of Lily, to Gotham City for her final interview. It's her first time in Gotham, but the city doesn't make much of an impression, she's too busy concentrating on her interview.

She's nervous as she walks out of the elevator on the executive floor of Wayne Industries, but she does her best not to show it. After all, she's still Blair Waldorf and while her life might not have turned out the way she thought it would, she was not going to let it defeat her. She is going to make her mark and find out who she was without Chuck and then once she has done that, she can come back to him and they'll live happily ever after. While nothing else in her life has ever gone like planned, Blair believes that she and Chuck will get their happy ending.

She's shown into Mr. Fox's office and he rises to greet her. "Miss Waldorf."

"Mr. Fox." Blair says with a smile, greeting the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne might be the face of his family's company and the majority shareholder, but everyone knows that it's Lucius who's really in charge. Blair is grateful that her interview is with him and not Bruce Wayne, because one charming playboy billionaire is all that any girl can handle.

"You have an impressive profile for someone so young, Miss Waldorf," Mr. Fox praises, "you're beautiful, smart and you are well known in important circles, everything we've been looking for in our spokeswoman. I'm surprised that some other foundation hasn't snapped you up."

Blair can't stop the bitter little smile from appearing on her face, "I think they've decided that I'm not worth the risk." Maybe it's not the wisest thing to say, but at this point Blair figures there's no harm in putting all her cards on the table. "Apparently people are still judged by the company they keep."

"Not at Wayne Industries they're not," Lucius assures her, "we don't care who you associate with or what you do in your personal life. Mr. Wayne believes that any press is good press and as long as you give 100% to the foundation, then we don't care what you do in your private time."

Blair gets the unspoken message, that if she is given the position then she is expected to get press coverage and they don't care how she does it, as long as she keeps herself, and the foundation, in the news.

"In fact our only concern is your studies and whether you'll have the time to devote to our foundation," Lucius tells her.

"I am dedicated to keeping a 4.0 average," Blair admits, "however I've never had anything less and I don't see why there would have to be a conflict. I've always found time for other projects in the past and been able to keep up my studies, so I don't see why this would be any different." Blair doesn't want to get her hopes up, but this is sounding promising, so she hurries to reassure Lucius and hopefully seal the deal. "The foundation would be my top priority, along with school, and I think I can manage them both without any issue. From what I understand of my proposed duties with the foundation, most of my duties would be on the weekends, along with some evenings and the occasional midweek day thrown in. I assure you, I can make the schedule work."

Use of the Bass jet would help for sure, though Blair knew that sometimes she might have to fly commercial. At least until she learned to drive. She could even take the train, if she really had to.

Lucius smiles. "Well then, Miss Waldorf, if you think you can handle it, then I'm pleased to tell you that you are going to be the new face of the Wayne Foundation."

While Blair was getting a good feeling from the interview, she's surprised it's so simple. "Mr. Wayne doesn't have to approve?"

"He already did," Lucius informs her, "he picked the three finalists and then gave me the go-ahead to choose which one I thought was the best fit."

Blair accepts that explanation, because again, she'd heard that Lucius Fox was the real power behind the Wayne Empire and that Bruce Wayne was just a brainless playboy. It still feels too good to be true though and she can't stop herself from asking, "What about the other finalists, don't you want to interview them?"

Lucius smiles. "I already did. You were the most promising applicant, so I saved you for last. Any more questions?"

Blair smiles brightly, "just one. When can I start?"

* * *

The next month is a whirlwind of activity as Blair prepares to officially take on her new role. She's glad that she and Chuck are taking time apart, because juggling school, taking care of Serena, who is still recovering from Juliet's sabotage, and preparing for her new duties occupies all of her time.

She won't be announced as the face of the Wayne Foundation until a big gala on Valentine's Day, but before that happens she has to meet everyone in the foundation and read up on her responsibilities. It's not all parties and public appearances, the job entitles a lot of hard work, some of it very boring, but Blair's ready for it.

Not only will the Wayne Foundation be her way to prove herself, it'll also give her life a purpose it was missing. All the scheming and plotting of the last few years was starting to get to her and Blair knows there more to life than that and she wants to find it. She thinks the Wayne Foundation may be the way for her to do that.

Before she knows it, the big night arrives and Blair flies to Gotham, accompanied by her nearest and dearest. Nate is her official escort, because she needs one and he's easy. Nate's always been good at being arm candy. That's all it is now, everything else between them is long over and that's another reason why Nate is a good choice. He's agreeable, mostly because Serena's sort of back with Dan. Chuck is at the gala to support her, but neither he nor Blair brought up the idea of him acting as her escort, because the timing isn't right for them. So, Nate it is.

By the night of the gala, Blair still hasn't met the mysterious Mr. Wayne, though she knows he'll be at the gala, of course. Sure enough, he's waiting with Lucius to greet her. Blair has seen pictures of Gotham's most eligible bachelor, of course, but the pictures don't do him justice.

Blair has spent her life around beautiful boys, but Bruce Wayne still takes her breath way. It's not just his physical features, though those are divine, but it's the look in his eyes, a dark intensity that makes Blair think there's more to him than the world knows. He might come off as a brainless playboy, but those blue eyes with the hint of danger tell another story.

"Miss Waldorf," he says and his voice is deep and rich and sends a tingle down Blair's spine.

"Mr. Wayne," she acknowledges with a smile.

"Bruce," he tells her, offering her his hand.

"Blair," she counters, taking it.

As their hands touch, Blair is suddenly very glad that Bruce Wayne does not take a hands on role in the Wayne Foundation because too much time with this man could be dangerous. Her heart firmly belongs to Chuck, but apparently her hormones can be stirred by any bad boy billionaire. That attraction combined with the fact that there seems to be more to Bruce than meets the surface has the potential for complications that Blair does not want.

Blair resolves to keep their relationship strictly business as she quickly takes her hand back and introduces Nate. Bruce raises an eyebrow at her haste and there's a hint of amusement in those mysterious eyes and she suddenly feels like he can read her thoughts. Still, he politely greets Nate and then the talk turns to business.

A few minutes later, Bruce takes her arm and leads her to the front of the room. There's another rush of attraction at the contact, but it's overshadowed by the intensity of the moment.

"Thank you all for coming," Bruce says into the microphone, "and thank you for all your support. My grandfather started the Wayne Foundation as a way to give back to the community and to help bring his dreams of a better Gotham to life. In the years since my parents' death, the foundation has suffered but no longer. The Wayne Foundation will once more represent our hope for Gotham and for a better world."

There is a lot of applause at his words.

"I'd like to introduce the woman who is going to help us achieve that goal," Bruce declares, "please welcome the new face of the Wayne Foundation, Miss Blair Waldorf!"

The applause grows even louder as Blair steps forward, her reaction to Bruce forgotten as she basks in the glory of this moment. All these people are here for her. Finally, she's the start, not Serena, and it's glorifying to have one thing in her life turn out perfect.

"Thank you," she says, stepping up to the microphone, "I look forward to working with all of you and helping create a better world. The work the Wayne Foundation does is incredibly important and I'm honoured to be a part of it. I am lucky to have been born into privledge and that I've never known poverty or hunger and I wish nobody had to know those things and I'm glad for the chance to help."

The speech is well received, though honestly it is just as speech and Blair is still more into the idea of philanthropy than actually changing the world. She suspects that most of the people in the ballroom feel the same way as her. For the world that Blair belongs to, change means writing checks, not actually mingling with the less fortunate.

As Blair stands on the stage and basks in the applause, she finds her loved ones in the crowd. Serena is beaming, ecstatic for her, and her mother looks almost proud while Cyrus is beaming, her father and Roman have flown in for occasion and she can see the pride on their faces.

Blair finds Chuck, standing next to Serena and clapping harder than anyone else and their eyes meet. He raises his glass to her and she smiles back at him, both of them acknowledging what this moment means for them and the fact that they are now one step closer to their destiny.

* * *

Her instant attraction to Bruce and the complications it could pose are Blair's one worry about her new job, but thankfully they don't cross paths often in her first four months as the official face of the Wayne Foundation.

Bruce isn't actively involved in the foundation, though he does seem to be taking a bigger role in Wayne Industries from what Blair reads in the paper. However, he leaves the foundation business to Lucius Fox and its Lucius Blair deals with on the rare occasions she needs corporate approval for something.

She doesn't need much direction though, as her duties are pretty simple. She does a lot of lunches and hospital visits and fundraisers. It's strange, but the hands on part, the visits to hospitals and schools are actually her favourite part and she's actually touched by the people she meets and the stories she hears.

The Wayne foundation fills her life and thankfully it manages to do that without her having too much contact with the head of the foundation. The only time Blair crosses paths with Bruce is at the occasional cocktail party, where he's always accompanied by some brainless socialite and she has some safe, acceptable escort. Every time they meet, Blair can't help but recognize the chemistry between them, but she never acknowledges it and she and Bruce stay cordial strangers.

Until the day Lucius informs her that Mr. Wayne has requested to speak to her personally and she makes her way to his office.

"Mr. Wayne told me to send you right in," Bruce's secretary tells her with a smile.

She's not your stereotypical bimbo that you'd expect a brainless playboy to have as his secretary. She's in her late 40s, is very matronly and her eyes are very kind, but also very wise. Blair wonders if she acts as a mother figure for her boss and files it away as one more curiosity about the mysterious Mr. Wayne.

She returns the secretary's smile and then makes her way to Bruce's inner sanctum. Blair feels a flash of nerves at being called in front of her boss and instinctively smoothes the skirt of a suit that should be prim and proper but isn't. Instead, it's just a little too short and showcases her fantastic legs and her blouse is cut low enough to showcase a little bit of cleavage, that while not as impressive as Serena's, has never gotten any complaints.

It feels very un-Blairlike to show so much skin, especially at work, but the Wayne Foundation isn't Anne Archibald's stuffy charity and Blair knows that sex appeal is part of the reason she got the job, so whenever she's representing the foundation, she lets her risqué side come out. But only in the most appropriate faction.

One look from Bruce lets her know he appreciates the outfit. The attraction between them fills the air and reminds Blair why she's glad her contact with Bruce has been so limited.

"Blair," he says, standing to greet her, and she swears every time he says her name, her spine tingles.

"Bruce," she acknowledges, trying to fight her attraction to him, "Lucius said you wanted to see me?"

"Do you have an escort for the hospital gala next week?" Bruce asks her.

"Not yet," Blair tells him, "but I'm sure I'll have no problem finding one."

She has a small list of men, both in Gotham and New York, who made acceptable escorts and who, for various reasons, didn't expect a date to lead to anything more. If on occasion it did lead to something more, she was only human after all, they could also be trusted to be discreet. She usually left her choice of date to the last minute as it depended on what kind of mood she was in.

"I'm sure there are many eager escorts," Bruce acknowledges with a smile. "However, this time you won't need any of them. I'll be accompanying you."

Blair raises an eyebrow at the announcement. "Excuse me?"

"The hospital gala is one of the most important fundraisers of the year and I'd like to get as much press for the foundation as possible," Bruce tells her, "and what better way to do that than for me to escort the foundation's beautiful spokeswoman? The playboy and the debutante? The press will eat it up."

Blair is forced to acknowledge that what he is saying is true and part of her job is to get as much press as possible. However, she suspects that Chuck won't be impressed by this particular move, since Bruce is the kind of man he would see as a threat. But, they aren't together and he certainly appears in the tabloids often enough, furthering his bad boy billionaire reputation by being photographed in compromising positions with numerous women.

Blair isn't jealous because she knows that none of them mean anything to Chuck, just like her parade of pretty boys means nothing to her. Chuck is a very sexual creature and she always knew that he wasn't going to be celibate during their time apart and she accepts that, just like she knows that he understands that sometimes her escorts don't leave her at her door when the night is over. They've agreed to live separate lives until the time is right for them to be together and that's what they're doing. They're hearts belong to one another, but for now the bodies are unattached.

However, Bruce Wayne is a different kettle of fish than all the men she's been photographed with and she knows that a jealous Chuck is a dangerous Chuck. However, it's a good business decision and she'll just make sure that Chuck understands that.

"Pick me up at 8?" Blair suggests lightly, knowing she has no real choice. It really is a great strategic move to get press for the foundation and there are worse jobs than having to go on a date with Bruce Wayne.

Bruce grins and it lights up his entire face, including those mysterious eyes. "8 it is."

* * *

The night of the hospital gala arrives and Blair is ready by 8. She wears an Eleanor original, one designed specifically for the occasion. Her relationship with her mother is the best it's ever been, mostly because they don't see much of each other. Besides, Eleanor isn't one to pass up a good business opportunity and having her daughter show off her clothes as she represents the Wayne Foundation at various functions is the definition of a good business opportunity. It works for Blair, because her mother may lack as a parent, but she's an amazing designer and she knows Blair's strengths.

As Blair puts the finishes touches on her appearance, she realizes that she never gave Bruce the address of her Gotham apartment. Despite that detail, he is there at 8 sharp. Obviously Mr. Wayne employed a bit of detective work, especially since this address isn't on file with the Wayne Foundation yet. Blair only moved in a few weeks earlier, accept that after three months of travel that hotels weren't cutting it and that she really needed a Gotham base.

She wonders if she should be alarmed that Bruce was able to find her address so easily, but it is just another thing about him that intrigues her. They've barely spent any time together and the list of intriguing things about Bruce Wayne is already too long for Blair's liking.

"Blair, you look sunning." Bruce tells her and then he hands her a bouquet of roses.

Red and absolutely gorgeous. Roses might be Blair's favourite flower, but she can still appreciate their beauty. "You shouldn't have," she tells him, but takes the flowers anyway.

"I can never resist buying flowers for a beautiful woman." Bruce tells her with a smooth charm that assures her there's no ulterior motive to the gesture. There may be a sizzling attraction between them, but tonight is about business not pleasure.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Blair tells him with a smile and she heads into her kitchen to find something to put the flowers in. Her apartment is woefully under-stocked, after all it's just a place to sleep, but she finds an empty plastic container that works. She silently vows to take them back to New York with her in the morning and put them in the crystal they deserve. After all beautiful flowers deserve to be shown off, no matter who they're from.

"I'm ready," she tells him, after the flowers have been taken care of.

He smiles and offers her his arm. She takes it, even though there are no cameras to impress in her apartment, but she understand that it's all about setting the tone for the evening. As soon as they get out of the limo at the hotel where the gala is being held, the cameras are waiting for them and they're ready.

Bruce's hand is on the small of her back and they both have brilliant smiles for the press. There are plenty of camera flashes and Blair knows her picture will be all over every society page in the state by the next day. Good ol' _Gossip Girl_ will probably pick it up as well, even though B has moved beyond _Gossip Girl _into the big leagues. She's sure that Chuck will demand an explanation, but she'll tell him that it was just business and he'll understand, because he has no right to argue.

The night goes by in a blur. Bruce is a charming date and Blair finds herself having a good time. His conversation is light and easy and that should mean that he has as much depth as Nate, but the whole time Blair senses something more beneath the surface and it's just one more thing about him that intrigues her.

However, as fascinating as she finds Bruce, it's still just a business function and not a date and when Bruce sees her to the door that night, she doesn't invite him in. He doesn't ask or make indication that he'd like to make the evening more than it was and she's a little disappointed, despite herself. However, she acknowledges that it's for the best that they're keeping it professional, because she does not need to get involved this fascinating man.

That thought evaporates when Bruce pulls her towards him for a goodnight kiss that catches her completely off guard. Despite herself, Blair responds to the kiss, moulding her body against his.

The kiss doesn't last long, though it feels like an eternity while it's happening, and before Blair really knows what just happened, Bruce is pulling away. "I had fun tonight Blair," he tells her sincerely, "we'll have to do it again sometime soon."

The kiss has stunned Blair into silence, so all she can do is nod dumbly as she watches him walk away. That kiss didn't feel like just business and for the first time since she lost her virginity in Chuck's limo, Blair feels like she's in way over her head with a man. It's not a good feeling, Blair Waldorf doesn't like feeling overwhelmed or uncertain.

For a moment, she wonders if she made the right decision taking the job with the Wayne Foundation. It was move that was supposed to establish as a force to be reckoned with her and let her build her name and reputation to a point that she could marry Chuck and be more than "Mrs. Bass". It wasn't supposed to threaten everything she knew and cherished.

She tells herself that it was just a kiss and that it won't happen again. It was just a business dinner and it ended with a simple kiss goodnight, there was no expectation of anything more. It doesn't matter that Bruce is handsome and fascinating. She loves Chuck and that's what matters. Bruce isn't a threat to that, he's just a man who she went out with for business reasons and that was it.

There's also no reason why this evening has to be repeated, despite Bruce's casual comment. Her life can go on as it was, with her goals firmly in place. One kiss isn't going to change her destiny.

* * *

The day after her kiss with Bruce, Blair returns to New York. She has school and obligations, but she has to admit she's glad to be away from Gotham.

Before she knows what she's doing, she show up at Chuck's suite at the palace and kisses him. She know he's caught off guard, but he doesn't protest and a few minutes later they're in his bed. It's passionate and intense and everything she's come to expect about being with Chuck and it's just what she needs.

Afterwards, Chuck smiles at her, "I guess you've found yourself, huh Waldorf?"

Blair looks away, shame filling her. Chuck thinks that she's come back to him, that she's ready to be with him. It's been over six months since the Saints and Sinners ball and Blair has made a name for herself as the face of the Wayne Foundation, so she can see why Chuck would make that assumption. However… She still doesn't feel ready for that step or to let all the drama that comes with being with Chuck back into her life.

Chuck's smile vanishes at her hesitation. "What was this about Blair?" He demands, anger filling his voice. "Just an itch to be scratched?"

"No!" She assures him. "I just… I needed you Chuck."

"But not in a permanent, public capacity." Chuck says bitterly. "I still don't measure up as an appropriate escort."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Chuck." Blair tells him. "I just... It's never simple with us, it's all or nothing and I still need to figure out who I am before I lose myself in you again."

"Except in the physical sense," Chuck points out dryly.

Blair bites her lip, feeling like the lowest of lows. Because what just happened wasn't about needing Chuck or even about loving and wanting him. No, it was about trying to erase the fact that last night she kissed Bruce Wayne and she'd enjoyed it. That she'd felt something in that brief kiss that had scared her senseless.

"Chuck, you agreed to give me time." Blair reminds him desperately.

"And I have," Chuck answers, "I've spent seven months letting you find yourself, not saying a word while you go through a constant parade of nice boys. Hell, I haven't even mentioned the fact that you are on the front page of every society section in New York State this morning, hanging on the arm of one of America's most famous playboys. I've done my best to give you everything you need, however, I draw the line at casual sex."

"Chuck," Blair pleads, knowing he's right to be angry. "No," he says, getting out of the bed. "I love you, Blair, and I still believe in destiny and that when its right, we'll wind up together. But you can't come to me whenever you have an urge. Either we're together completely or we're not. It's your choice."

Blair hates herself as she gets out of bed and grabs her clothes. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

Chuck just nods and they get dressed in silence. Chuck leads her to the door and they've never felt further apart. It's never been like this with Chuck before, not even when they were trying to destroy one another.

"Blair, why did you come here?" Chuck asks her when they reach the door.

She looks at him with sad eyes. "Because I love you and I needed to remember that."

She doesn't offer him any more explanation, not wanting to explain her insane attraction to another man, and he doesn't ask for it. Their eyes meet and they both know that they're at a crossroads. Seven months ago it had seemed easy. They had both believed in fate and that it would lead them back together when the time was right. Now though, neither one of them is so certain, even if they won't admit it.

"I love you," Chuck tells her suddenly.

"I love you too." Blair tells him and leans in to meet his kiss. It's a surprisingly gentle kiss for Chuck and Blair and she hates how much it feels like goodbye.

"If two people are meant to be together they will be," Chuck reminds her, "I still believe that. I'll be here when the time is right for us, but until then…"

"I know," Blair says softly. She knows that this will be the last time she sees Chuck for a while, because after today they won't be able to even pretend to be friends. They may have to try for Nate and Serena, but Blair knows that she'll try and limit contact and she's sure Chuck will do the same.

"Take care of yourself," she says softly, placing a gentle hand on his face.

He places his hand on top of hers for a moment. "I'll try."

Blair nods and removes her hand and then turns and walks away, feeling more alone than she has in a long time. As she returns to her apartment, she's cursing Bruce for kissing her and herself for kissing him back. She's also cursing herself for going to Chuck for sex and ruining the fragile peace they had established.

It had all seemed so simple seven months ago. She had set goals for herself. She'd wanted to take the world by storm, make a name for herself, away from anyone's shadow, and then she was going to return to Chuck and marry him and they'd rule the Upper East Side together, like they were always meant to.

As Blair lets herself into her apartment and collapses on the bed, it hits her that life has a way of changing things on you before you even really notice. In one way things are falling into place, she's on her way to taking the world by storm and she's proving to everyone that Blair Waldorf can stand on her own two feet and be a force to be reckoned with.

That part of her plan is going just the way she wanted, but as she sobs into her pillow, its hits her that the rest might not. For the first time in years, she's not sure that fate will bring her back to Chuck and that terrifies her.


	2. 2 Changes

The Path Least Expected  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

2. Changes

Blair doesn't see Bruce for more than a month after the hospital gala, because he's off to the Far East on business.

She's glad, because she needs time to face him after that kiss. She knows that it probably meant nothing to him; that it was probably just a meaningless impulse that he forgot about as soon as it happened. She didn't have the same luxury because that kiss, as meaningless as it was, helped throw her entire world into a tailspin.

It wasn't really Bruce that was the cause, but the devastating attraction that she felt for him, an attraction that had caught her off-guard and was completely unwanted. Chuck was her destiny, she'd finally accepted that, and that meant she wasn't supposed to waver from that. It was ok to be mildly attracted to another man, she knew that not even Chuck would begrudge her casual sex during their time apart, because God knows he was indulging, but she wasn't supposed to feel a devastating attraction for another man. With just one kiss she'd felt like she could lose herself in Bruce forever. It reminded her of the way she felt with Chuck, the way she'd felt that night in his limo, and that was the scariest part.

So she was happy to avoid Bruce and not have to confront her inner turmoil. However, her reprieve couldn't last forever and six weeks after their kiss, she runs into Bruce at a social function. Blair had expected that when she did run into him, he'd be pleasant, but distant, once more a cordial stranger. That is not the case. Instead, there is a new awareness in those fascinating eyes of his and in that moment, Blair knows that whatever impulse motivated Bruce to kiss her still exists.

She's at the party with one of her safe pretty boys and Bruce has one of his brainless bimbos for a date, but that doesn't stop Bruce from claiming her for a dance. Before she can catch her breath, she finds herself in his arms on the dance floor, trying to ignore the rush of attraction.

"How was Tokyo?" She asks lightly.

"Exhausting," he tells her, but it's obvious he doesn't want to talk business, "you look beautiful, Blair."

"Thank you."

"You're not like any other woman I've ever met." Bruce says suddenly.

Blair blinks, not sure what he means by that. "Excuse me?"

"I can't forget you or convince myself not to pursue you." He tells her and she can see the desire in those fascinating eyes of his. "But at the same time, I also can't treat you like any of the other women in my life. I thought about sending you flowers while I was away or jewellery or some other token of affection, but that seemed too much like I was trying to buy you and I knew that wouldn't go over well."

"Bruce…" Blair begins, not sure what to say. It's flattering that he wants to woo her, but also incredibly alarming, because she's already too attracted to him without any effort on his part. If Bruce Wayne decides to pursue her, she's not sure she's going to be able to resist.

Bruce puts a finger to her lip, cutting off her protest. "Have dinner with me, Blair. Not a business dinner or a society function, but just two people getting to know each other."

Blair nods before she can stop herself.

"How's Friday?" He asks.

"Friday is fine." Blair says lightly, not sure what she is getting herself into.

Bruce smiles and then the dance ends and he returns her to her escort.

Blair doesn't seem him again for the rest of the night, it seems that he has disappeared. As she catches sight of his bored date, who appears to have been deserted, it hits her that there's a pattern with Bruce. It seems that every time she runs into him at a society function he makes an appearance, then disappears for the rest of the night, often leaving his date behind. The only night she can think of that doesn't fit the pattern is the night of the hospital gala. He was with her the whole night, rarely even leaving her side.

Blair shakes her head, determined not to over-analyze things. Bruce had been an attentive date because it was good for the foundation. If he had set up any of these other dates specifically to get attention for the foundation, he'd probably be attentive to them as well. Still, it is curious that he always disappears into the night and it's just one more piece of the puzzling enigma that is Bruce Wayne.

Blair pleads a headache an hour after Bruce disappears and gets her date to take her home. He leaves at her apartment with a chaste kiss on the cheek and as she gets ready for bed, her mind is occupied with thoughts of Bruce.

Blair knows the biggest problem with Bruce is not that she's attracted to him, attraction can be ignored, but the fact that she finds him utterly fascinating. Bruce is the ultimate mystery. He portrays himself as a brainless playboy, but after five minutes in his company, it's obvious that there is so much more lurking beneath the surface. Then there are those compelling eyes of his, they hint at darkness and tragedy and make Blair want to learn all of his secrets.

Despite spending her early years with Nate, Blair tends to be more attracted to dark, complicated men. Maybe it's because of Nate, after all that didn't work out so well for her. Still, whatever the reason, Blair likes her men best when they are dark and complicated. It's one of the many things that scares her about Bruce Wayne, because while she knows that she should run the other way, she finds herself more drawn to him every day.

If he was the brainless playboy he pretended to be, this would be easy, but he's not and that's what scares Blair about her attraction to him. She can walk away from easy, but she's never been able to resist a mystery.

* * *

Once again, Bruce is exactly on time and again he brings her flowers. This time its orchids and the flowers are already in a vase. Baccarat and stunning. Blair can't keep the surprise off her face.

"I noticed last time that you didn't have a vase, so I thought I'd provide you with one." He tells with an easy smile. "It makes it easier for the next time I bring you flowers."

"You sound sure there will be a next time." Blair says lightly as she places the vase on her table.

Bruce just gives her a smile that oozes confidence and offers her his hand. She takes it and they head down to his car.

Dinner is at one of Gotham's best restaurants and as they enter, Blair is aware of the camera flashes. This might not be a business dinner, but cameras are still to be expected since Bruce is a tabloid darling and she's catching up.

It's still new to her, courting the press, instead of trying to avoid it, but if Brenda Barrett can do it for ASEC, then Blair Waldorf can do it for the Wayne Foundation. The brunette model is one of Blair's role models, though her taste in men is horrendous—Blair likes bad boys, not criminals.

"So why all the simple pretty boys as escorts?" Bruce asks as they're served their first course, "I would have thought you preferred more substance."

"I could ask you the same thing," Blair rebuts, sending the question back to him, "I mean don't you get bored with all the vapid airheads?"

"Constantly," Bruce tells her with a laugh, "but they're easy."

"I think that part is obvious." Blair retorts with a smirk.

Bruce laughs again. "That is not what I meant. They're easy in the fact, that they're uncomplicated, they don't demand anything from me emotionally. I'm not good with relationships or with letting people get to close to me."

Blair wonders if that's a warning. She doesn't ask, because really she doesn't need the warning, she doesn't _want_ to become involved with Bruce, it seems to be happening against her will.

"Your turn." Bruce says and this time he turns it back on her.

"Same," Blair admits, "I need an escort, but I don't want to get involved emotionally."

"Does that have something to do with Chuck Bass?" Bruce asks shrewdly. Blair's surprise must have shown on her face, because Bruce smirks. "Blair, your history with him is public knowledge. Besides, I made it a point to learn everything I could about you before you were offered the job as the face of the foundation."

She doesn't know why she's surprised, after all it makes sense that they would check out her background and Lucius implied as much. She thinks it's because she still gets caught off-guard by Bruce's image as a brainless playboy, but the more time she spends with him the more she realizes just how false that image is.

"I don't know how to get to Chuck out of my system," she admits, "and honestly, I don't want to. I've tried in the past and failed and now… I accept that we'll always be drawn to each other. We're not together now, because I need to find myself without him, but… If two people are meant to be together, they will be and I believe that I'll find my way back to Chuck." It's her turn to issue a warning.

"Is that a warning?" Bruce asks lightly, but his eyes are as intense as ever.

"It should be." Blair says softly. "I mean… I shouldn't even be here. You're not simple, Bruce, and I don't think you could ever be a pleasant distraction and that scares me."

"The best things in life are often scary," Bruce counters, "do you really want simple? Are you really happy with your mindless pretty boys, just waiting for the time to be right for you to be with your supposed true love? Don't you want more out of life?"

Blair doesn't know how to respond, because she does, but she wants it with Chuck.

After a moment, Bruce changes the topic and the conversation goes back to being light and easy. Even as they're discussing a movie they've both seen, Blair knows that they're both thinking about what was said. They'd both warned each other off in a way and yet neither of them had seemed to listen to the warnings.

Blair wasn't going to walk away from Bruce because he was emotionally unavailable, there were a million reasons why she shouldn't pursue this, but that one didn't even register. After all, Blair was never one to turn down a challenge.

At the same Blair knows that Bruce isn't going to walk away from her because of her situation with Chuck. If he wants her, he'll pursue her, Blair knows that. She also knows that if he does, it'll be the biggest challenge her feelings for Chuck have ever really faced…

Bruce is a more serious challenger than Nate ever really was, because really she only wanted Nate because she thought she was supposed to and even in a world without Chuck or Serena, they still wouldn't have worked out. She knows that now. She likes her men with more depth than Nate, but while on the surface Bruce is a lot like Nate, he really isn't and he's the most intriguing man she's ever met. As much as she loves Chuck, Blair can't help but be drawn to Bruce and that terrifies her.

Blair laughs and smiles during dinner, having a good time despite herself. Bruce is a fantastic dinner companion and like before, she really enjoys his company. Though this time, there's a more serious undertone than before and she's always aware of the sizzling chemistry between them. This is not a business dinner or even a casual dinner between acquaintances. This dinner is the start of something that Blair's not sure that she's prepared for, but at the same time she doesn't know how to stop it or even if she really wants to.

* * *

That night, Bruce walks her up to her apartment and kisses her goodnight. This time it's not a simple goodnight kiss, it's deep and intense and lasts a long moment.

For a crazy second, Blair considers inviting him in, but she knows it's a terrible idea and she's not ready for that step. Bruce doesn't press, but she knows that if she did invite him in, he'd accept.

In the end, she manages to resist temptation and he leaves her after a second kiss. It's as intense as the first one and she know that it will haunt her for days.

Her body aches for Bruce and release and she tosses and turns that night, unable to sleep because of the sexual longing. Physically she wants Bruce, but emotionally she's still holding back.

Thankfully Bruce is called to Singapore the next day and he's gone for another month. By the time he come back, school is about to start again and Blair is in New York more often than Gotham. She's still doing her foundation business, but it' less balls and more lunches and hands on events.

She sees Chuck briefly when Nate throws a party to kick-off a new school year. They're all there, but it's not like it used to be. There's a tension between Nate and Serena, because she chose Dan, and a tension between Chuck and Blair, because she chose herself.

Still, they try to work through the tension, because they want it to be the way it used to be. But the truth is, it can't be and maybe one day they'll adjust to their new reality, but right now it's weird and awkward. They're the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, but they aren't in high school anymore. They've grown up and they've changed and they've grown away from one another. They'll always be there for each other, but they are no longer each other's whole worlds and that's both terrifying and heart-breaking at the same time.

After the party, Blair is called back to Gotham for a few days. She's unsettled from the realization of how much life has changed and she's eager for the excuse to escape back to Gotham. Gotham feels as much like home to her as New York these days, which is another strange feeling. She feels constantly unbalanced by how much her life has changed in nine months.

The day she returns to Gotham there are a dozen red roses delivered to her door. _Dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at 8._ There's no name on the card, but Blair know who they're from. As she puts the roses in the vase Bruce got her, she wonders if she should be flattered or annoyed by his presumption.

Still, she's ready for eight and as usual, he's on time. "I should slam the door in your face," she tells him, but she's smiling as she says it, "don't you know that it's polite to ask a lady to dinner instead of just telling her?"

"I was afraid that if I asked, you might say no," Bruce tells hers, "I didn't want to risk that."

Blair shakes her head, but she's still smiling and she takes Bruce's arm.

"How was New York?" He asks as he helps her into the car.

Blair pauses, wondering how to answer. "It was good." She says finally, unwilling to explain how disconnected she feels from her old life. "I've been thinking about taking a break from school." Blair tells him suddenly.

Bruce raises an eyebrow, obviously surprised by her announcement. "I thought you were committed to school?"

"I was… I am…" Blair confirms. "I just… Columbia wasn't my first choice. I was supposed to go to Yale, but that didn't happen. There was NYU and then Columbia and I don't know if it's what I want."

It's the first time she'd admitted this to anyone, even herself and she has no idea why she's confiding in Bruce.

"I'll finish off the semester," she tells him, "and then I'll make my decision, but I think I may take some time off."

It's a decision she didn't even know she was contemplating, but it feels right.

"Speaking on behalf of the Wayne Foundation, we'd love to have your full attention." Bruce tells her, "and as your friend, I want you to do whatever feels right for you."

"Are you my friend?" Blair asks softly. It's not a word she'd use to describe Bruce and it feels odd and weirdly disconcerting to hear him use it.

"I want to be," Bruce says sincerely, "I intend to be your lover, Blair, and I believe that the best lovers are also friends."

Blair has no idea how to respond. Bruce is making his intentions clear and the part of her that clings to the idea of Chuck and Blair living happily ever after is screaming inside of her head, but the rest of her…

"Friends sounds nice," she tells him, taking a sip of her red wine. "As for the rest, we'll have to play it ear."

"I can be very persuasive." Bruce assures her, taking a sip of his own wine.

Blair laughs and gives him a coy smile as she tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She's attracted to Bruce and fascinated by him. The attraction is one thing and if it was just attraction, she'd have no issues giving into it. She can handle attraction.

What scares her is how often she finds herself thinking about Bruce and how much he fascinates her. She doesn't want to be drawn to this dark, compelling man, but she is. She knows that if she gets physically involved with him, it's not going to be simple and she might not be able to walk away without a second glance. She doesn't want to get involved.

Not just because of Chuck, but because she's trying to find herself and she's not sure a man with as many secrets as Bruce appears to have is the answer. There are a million reasons to walk away, yet as she drinks red wine and flirts with him, she knows that she's not going to.

* * *

When he escorts her home that that night, their goodnight kiss is much more heated than before. Bruce presses her against her door, his mouth hot and demanding against hers, and Blair responds with a passion that surprises even herself.

She knows that Bruce is waiting for an invitation. He's too much of a gentleman to press for one, but his desire is obvious. She also knows that if she makes the invitation, it will change everything between them.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" She asks breathlessly when they finally break apart, deciding to throw caution to the wind.

"I want to come in, but not for coffee." Bruce tells her, his eyes more intense than usual. "I'm not in the mood for games. If I come in, I'm not leaving. Not tonight."

"I know." Blair assures him and she turns to unlock her apartment door.

Bruce's hand is over hers before she can even get the door open and before she know what is happening, she's in his arms and he's carry her into the apartment. He sets her down long enough to close and lock the door, but not long enough for her to gather senses, even if she wanted to, and before she knows it she's back in his arms.

Even though he's never been further than her foyer, he seems to instinctively know where her bedroom is and he wordlessly carries her there and gently sets her down on her king size bed. He quickly joins her on the bed and claims her mouth in another passionate kiss. Their formal wear is discarded without a second thought, making a pretty pile on her bedroom floor, but neither of them is thinking about their clothes, just about each other.

Blair is caught up in a tidal wave of emotion as she gives herself to the moment. It's not like it was with Chuck. With Chuck it was so intense that she always lost herself. It had been part of what had initially drawn her to Chuck, the fact that with him she could leave all her inhibitions behind.

It's not like that with Bruce. The whole time Blair is very aware of who she is and who Bruce is. Yet, at the same time, she still feels different and more confident and beautiful than ever before. Instead of being lost in the moment, she feels like she's discovering a part of herself she hadn't even known existed.

Afterwards, Blair lies in Bruce's arms and finds herself looking into those beautiful intense eyes that always hold so much more knowledge and personality than he shows the world. Suddenly the feeling of knowing him vanishes and she realizes that he's still a complete mystery to her. In many ways, despite the fact that they've just been intimate, they're still strangers. They've spent very little time together when you break it down and more than that, Blair is aware that there is a lot of Bruce that he hides from the world. She has a feeling that very few people know the real Bruce Wayne. She wants to be one of them, but she knows it's far too soon for that.

"This was supposed to be a growing experience. My time at Wayne Foundation, I mean," she says suddenly. She wants to share herself with Bruce, even if he isn't ready to do the same. "For years, I've been convinced I'll end up with Chuck someday. It's our fate, to be together, no matter how much we've fought it at times." Her voice grows wistful. "We were ready to stop fighting it. This was supposed to be our last separation before we began our lives together. I wasn't supposed to divert from that path or even want to."

Bruce is silent and his eyes are blank, giving away no hints at what is going through his head. Blair wonders if she made a fatal mistake, mentioning her love for another man while lying in his arms.

"I've never been good at relationships," Bruce says finally. "My parents died when I was young and since then… I've never been good at letting people close to me. So I can't relate to the idea of one defining love that is supposed to shape your future." He puts a gentle hand on her face as he looks into her eyes. "However, life has taught me that life doesn't work out the way you expect it will and that just because you're waiting for the right time, it doesn't mean that it will come."

Blair is silent, processing his words.

"I might not have someone else waiting in the wings, but I can tell you that there have been many times over the last few months where I tried to talk myself into running in the opposite direction." Bruce tells her, before she has a chance to say anything. "As I said, I'm not good at relationships and I've learnt to just avoid them all together. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to walk away from you Blair. Not because I believe in fate or destiny, but because you intrigue me the way no other woman has."

It's not as romantic as the idea of fate that she's long since attached to Chuck, but it's very real and honest and Blair can't help respond to what Bruce is saying.

"I'm willing to take a risk and see what there is between us." Bruce tells her, sending a thrill down her spine. "Are you? Or are you so set on the idea of the life that you mapped out for yourself when you were too young to know better, that you refuse to consider anything else that might cross your path?"

It's an interesting question.

"I don't know." Blair answers honestly. "All I know is that I'm here and at this moment, I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Me neither." Bruce tells her and he claims her mouth in another kiss. Blair loses herself in the kiss and for the moment all serious discussions are abandoned.

* * *

"Do you have to go back to Singapore?" Blair asks Bruce the next morning over coffee and bagels.

It feels odd to be sitting in her kitchen, having breakfast with him. Not only does it feel more normal than Blair is accustomed to, it is also incredibly intimate. She's in a satin robe, while Bruce is shirtless, wearing only his boxer briefs and their lack of clothing adds to the feeling of intimacy. Blair pulls her rope tighter, feeling oddly shy, the intimacy unnerving her despite the fact that she and Bruce now know each other very intimately indeed.

"Not for a few months," Bruce assures her with a smile, "for the foreseeable future, all of my business will be in Gotham."

Blair doesn't know if she's relieved by his answer or disappointed. In one way, it would make her life easier if he just disappeared again, at least until she could sort out her feelings. But at the same, she would miss him if he was gone. "I'm glad." She tells him after a moment and is rewarded with a smile.

"Do you have escorts lined up for your next few events?" Bruce asks lightly.

"Nothing firm," Blair tells him, "I have a few arrangements in place and I can always find a suitable escort." She didn't add that her choice of escort often depended on how she wanted the evening to end. Not that she'll be calling on any of her safe, uncomplicated lovers anytime soon—none of them could hold a candle to Bruce.

"Well, you won't need them anymore," Bruce tells her and she knows he's not speaking as her boss, but as her lover. "From now on, as long as I'm in town, I'll be your escort."

Blair isn't surprised that Bruce wasn't willing to share her or let her hide behind her selection of safe escorts. "Won't that interfere with your schedule?" She asks lightly. "I often need to stay longer than an hour or two."

Except for when he's with her, Bruce always seems to disappear early. Blair doesn't know why he disappears, it's one of his many secrets, or why he stays when he's with her. There's something intoxicating about the idea that she might have some sort of effect on Bruce, but it's also a dangerous line of thought, because then she would have to think about the effect her had on her.

"If I have to leave, I'll warn you, and I'll try to keep such occasions to a minimum." Bruce assures her.

She wonder if he gives his other escorts the same courtesy, though the memory of their bored, pouting expressions, she'd guess not. She'd like to know what makes her different, but it's too early to ask that.

"The press will have a field day." She warns instead.

"Let them." Bruce says, his voice firm. "We started something last night, Blair. Actually, we started it months ago and last night we finally stopped avoiding our fate. I want to see where this thing between us will go. Are you with me or should I walk out of here right now and we'll one cross paths when foundation business demands?"

_You love Chuck! _The seventeen year-old Blair yells in her brain. Blair ignores the voice, just like she once ignored the voice that reminded her that she loved Nate and that even if he had dumped her, it was still wrong to have sex with his best friend in the back of a limo. She doesn't like ultimatums, but she understands Bruce's motives.

"If you're going to be a regular visitor, I really should know what kind of coffee you like." She answers lightly. She might feel like she's in over her head and that this is a betrayal of everything she's ever wanted, but at the same time she's not willing to let Bruce walk away.

"My time away from Gotham have taught me not to be picky," Bruce assures and there is a smile on his handsome face, "whatever you have on hand will be fine." Bruce gets up from the table. Blair does the same and a moment later his arms are around her. "However, I could use a bath wash that doesn't smell like baking," he teases her, nuzzling her neck, "that we need to rectify immediately."

Blair turns in his arms so that she can gaze up at him. "That can be arranged." She promises. "Though I think you make vanilla smell sexy."

"Do you now?" Bruce asks, his arms tight around her, his gaze warm and affectionate. "I like the sound of that. I also have to admit, I think you make vanilla smell pretty sexy too."

Blair giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, enjoying the closeness. As she looks into his deep, mysterious eyes, she knows she's just taken a big step back from the future with Chuck that she had planned on for so long. However, as Bruce captures her lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss, she can't bring herself to care.

For the first time in years Blair doesn't know what her future holds, if she'll find her way back to Chuck despite the odds or if this thing with Bruce will be anything more than a pleasant diversion, but she can't bring herself to regret the decisions that lead her to this place in her life. Even if it wasn't turning out how she'd always expected.

She'd always thought it was supposed to be Blair and Chuck, but if that was true, then how come this felt so good? From the moment she'd met Bruce, she'd felt drawn to him, and as much she'd fought it, deep down she'd known that they would be lovers. Now they were and she has no idea what happens next, but she needs to find out, even if it means screwing up all her carefully planned future.

For the first time in years, her future is unclear and Blair thinks she should be scared, but as Bruce's hands slip under her robe, all other emotions flee and she loses herself in the ecstasy of the moment and the deep attraction she feels for this mysterious, fascinating man.


	3. 3 Letting G0

The Path Least Expected  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part 1._

3. Letting Go

It's almost two months after she and Bruce take their relationship to the next level before Blair sees Chuck again. She isn't avoiding him on purpose, but she's not seeking him out either, and it appears he feels the same way because their paths haven't crossed for more than a brief moment in months.

However, it's Thanksgiving and they're all together. So much has changed in the past few years, but they all still end up in the same place, drawn by the invisible strings that have always bound them together. The bonds are being tested though, that much is obvious.

When Blair arrives at Lily's, the first thing she notices is the ring on Serena's finger. It's small, but pretty in a common kind of way, though it's definitely not the Vanderbilt ring. Still Serena is bubbling with joy and while Blair thinks her best friend could be better than Brooklyn, it seems that van der Woodsen women can't resist Humphrey men and as long as Serena is happy, Blair is happy for her. She kisses both Serena and Dan and gives them both her sincere congratulations and she happily accepts Serena's request to be her Maid of Honour.

As happy as Serena is, Nate is the opposite. He's visibly sulking, because apparently Serena is the fantasy that he's never been able to let go of. Once that knowledge would have destroyed Blair, but it's been a long time since Nate has been anything other than a friend and his obsession with Serena no longer affects her.

She gives him a consoling hug and impulsively invites him to spend a few days with her and Gotham and get away. She's heading back as soon as dinner is over. She has obligations in Gotham and the holidays are one of the busiest times at the foundation.

If it wasn't for Lily sending the Bass jet, she wouldn't have made it all because she'd spent her morning and early afternoon at the homeless shelter, getting out there and actually helping people, instead of just being a pretty face. It's her favourite part of the job, because she actually get to make a difference and not just raise money and it's helping re-affirm her decision that taking a break from school is the right choice for her. She plans on withdrawing from Columbia after her exams and focusing on her hands-on charity work.

Work is not the only reason Blair needs to get back to Gotham so quickly. She wanted to invite Bruce to come with her, but she thought it might be too awkward since Chuck's mother was the one hosting Thanksgiving. Still, she hates the idea of leaving him alone. Bruce makes it easy on her by explaining that he always has dinner with Alfred, just the two of them, but asks if she could make it back in time for pie and a night cap. She promises to do her best and makes an extra pumpkin pie, just for him.

Nate's presence would complicate things, but she'll always be a member of the non-judging Breakfast Club and sometimes that means putting friendship first. Nate hesitates and before he can answer, Chuck arrives. Nate hurries away, leaving Blair and Chuck alone for the first time since that afternoon in his suite.

"Your regular escort didn't want to accompany you?" Chuck asks bitterly and she knows that he knows about Bruce.

She's not surprised, after all the tabloids and society papers have been eating up and there has been a lot of speculation about where their relationship is headed. From Chuck's expression, Blair knows that he knows it more than gossip and it's not just a business relationship. But then news has always travelled fast in their small circle and Serena has a big mouth.

"He has a long standing engagement," she says quietly, "besides this isn't exactly a big social affair. No media to impress."

"Is that all it is?" Chuck asks. "A convenient arrangement designed to garner attention for the Wayne Foundation?" His tone is begging her to say yet, to deny that there is anything real between her and Bruce.

"No," she says finally, "I'm not sure what it is, but it has nothing to do with business." She's never liked hurting Chuck, even though they've always excelled at hurting each other, and this time is no different, but she doesn't see the point in lying either.

"You've had a year Blair," Chucks tells her, desperation creeping into his voice, "you've made a huge name for yourself. You would be more than Mrs. Bass now."

It's a proposal, even if it's not worded like one and Blair has no idea how to answer. It would be so easy to say 'yes', but she can't manage to form the words.

"One month," Chuck tells her, sensing her indecision, "I'll give you one month to figure out what the playboy means to you and come to your senses. If it takes longer than that… Well maybe it wasn't meant to be after all."

He pulls her towards him and kisses her, a kiss full of passion, longing and a hint of desperation. Once the kiss is over, Chuck gives her a deep, searching look and then walks away without giving her a chance to say anything.

Blair stares after him, no idea what she would have said, if she would have been able to get that 'yes' to pass her lips. Her life is at an unplanned crossroads. In one direction there is a future with Chuck, the one she'd always thought was her destiny, and in the other, there is the weird whatever it is that she and Bruce have going on.

Blair's not sure what's holding her back, after all she'd be a fool to throw away the one constant in her life for something that she couldn't even define. Yet, for some reason, she wasn't chasing after Chuck and she wasn't ready to give him the "yes" he wanted to hear. She needed more time to make her decision, even if she wasn't quite sure why.

* * *

After her exchange with Chuck, Blair feels too guilty to take the Bass jet back to Gotham. When she calls Bruce to tell him she'll be delayed because she has to take the train, he informs that he'll send the Wayne Enterprise plane to get her and its waiting at the airport by the time she finishes dinner.

She skips out on dessert, eager to see Bruce and to get away from Chuck and his demanding gaze. They don't say a word to each other over dinner, but he spends the whole meal watching her, which makes her feel awkward and self-conscious. She's not sure she can give him the answer he wants, though she's not really sure what's holding her back.

So she makes her excuses to Lily and her mother and escapes. Serena promises to come visit soon and Nate has decided to take her up on her offer, so he leaves with her. Blair doesn't say goodbye to Chuck.

"Important Foundation business waiting for you?" Nate asks as they board the plane. With anyone else, Blair would think it was sarcasm, but this is Nate and he's always been more naïve than anyone born in the Upper Eastside has any right to be, and a little less jaded than the rest of them.

"No," Blair answers, not meeting his eyes.

"I thought you had to rush back?" Nate presses. "Isn't that why we had to leave so early?"

Blair doesn't want to get into this with Nate, after all he is Chuck's best friend, but she doesn't see the point in lying either. "I'm supposed to be joining Bruce for dessert," she admits, "the holidays are hard on him and I didn't want to leave him alone. That's why he sent the plane."

Nate is silent and when she finally looks at him, she can see the understanding on his face, along with the disapproval. "Is no one going to end up together?" He asks bitterly. "It was always supposed to be the four of us forever. It started out as Nate and Blair, but you and I never quite fit. But that was okay because then there was Chuck and Blair and Nate and Serena and that seemed perfect and then it wasn't. What happened to us?"

Blair feels bad for him. She knows what it's like to keep clinging to dreams of the way things should be. She clung to the idea of her and Nate, even when it was obvious they weren't meant to be. To the idea of a perfect family, even when the whole world knew it was a lie. To the dream of Yale, even after it shattered into a million pieces. Now, she was desperately clinging to the idea of Chuck and Blair, but couldn't deny her attraction to Bruce.

"We grew up," Blair tells Nate gently, "and just because something fit when we were teenagers, it doesn't mean that it's always going to be that way." She doesn't know if she's talking to him or herself.

"I love Chuck. I always have, I always will and he's always been who I pictured having my happy ending with, but it's not that simple." She says quietly. "Not anymore."

"Are you in love with Bruce?" Nate asks.

"No." Blair answers quickly. "Not yet. Maybe I could be, I don't know. All I know is that meeting Bruce and having feelings for him has shown me that just because you have a set plan for your life, someplace you're sure that you'll end up, it doesn't mean it'll actually happen like that. I do know that I feel more for Bruce than I should if I want to marry Chuck right now."

Nate nods, but she can tell that he doesn't really understand. A part of her regrets inviting him to stay with her. But while Blair is forging a new life for herself, that doesn't mean she's willing to sever the old bonds and Nate will always be her friend.

Nate doesn't push the subject, but they're both very quiet for the rest of the flight. When they get to Gotham, Bruce is waiting for her at the airport, flowers in his arms. Blair is touched by the gesture, though it causes Nate to scowl a bit.

Bruce greets Nate politely, despite the scowl. They've met before, briefly, when Nate has acted as Blair's escort. "I've arranged a car to take you to Blair's apartment." Bruce tells Nate smoothly.

Blair tenses, waiting for Nate to say something and make a scene. But it doesn't happen. Sometimes, she forgets that Nate isn't Chuck, he's not in the habit of making things difficult. He simply nods. "Thanks." He turns to Blair. "I'll see you later, tonight?"

It's a little pointed, letting her know he expects her not to spend the night with Bruce, but Blair can handle pointed. Besides, it would be rude to ignore a guest.

"It might be late," she warns, as she hands him her spare key.

He nods and then he's gone, leaving her and Bruce alone.

Bruce takes her hand, the one that isn't holding flowers. "Did you bring Archibald back to put up a barrier and send me a message?" He asks her, as he leads her to his car.

"No," she assures him, "he was hurting and he needed to get away, so I made the offer. He's an old friend and I wanted to help him, that's all."

She knows he's aware of her history with Nate and she wonders if it's bothering him. If it is, it doesn't show and he accepts her words at face value. However, when they get to his car, he pulls her into his arms and gives her a hard kiss, as if he's marking his territory.

Blair responds to the kiss, but she's unnerved by it. Between Chuck's ultimatum and Bruce's sudden possessiveness, she knows she's being forced to make a choice. The problem is that she has no idea what she wants and she's suddenly realizing that she's in way over her head.

* * *

By Monday, Blair is happy to see Nate go. She loves him as a friend and he will always be important to her, but his presence was a strain. Other than that conversation on the flight into Gotham, he never mentions her relationship with Bruce, but she can feel his silent disapproval.

It's also just awkward. Nate represents her New York life and he doesn't fit in her Gotham world. Blair's starting to realize how much she's changed in the past year and New York Blair and Gotham Blair are very different. She's not only found herself and a purpose, but she's become a better person.

Away from the gossip and back-stabbing of the Upper Eastside, Blair has blossomed. Her charity work has become more than just a way to get her name out there, it actually makes her feel like she's doing something meaningful for the first time in her life.

Nate's visit made Blair realize how much she had changed in a year and while she loved him, his presence felt like an intrusion in her life here. She also realizes why she is so unsure about how to answer Chuck's proposal, because while it was the right thing for New York Blair, it may not be the right thing for Gotham Blair. The question is, which Blair does she want to be?

"How many chances do you think you guys will get, Blair?" Nate asks her when she drops him off at the airport.

Blair shrugs. "I don't know. We've always found our way back to each other before—if two people are meant to be together, they will be, right?"

"Do you still believe that?" Nate asks her, unusually observant.

"I do." Blair tells him, but she doesn't add that she's starting to wonder if she and Chuck were really meant to be together or if it was a teenage fantasy that they'd held onto for too long.

She can tell Nate senses her doubt, because his eyes are unusually knowing as he nods and kisses her head. "You need to figure out what you want, Blair. One way or another, I think there is an ending coming for you and Chuck. You just need to figure out if it's going to be a happy one or not."

Blair just smiles sadly and wishes Nate well and promises to see him at Christmas. She watches him go, thinking about his words and knowing that he's right. She has to make a decision soon. She knows at Christmas Chuck will expect an answer to his proposal and she has no idea what her answer is going to be.

Blair leaves the airport and drives straight to Wayne manor. It's an impulse and she's not even sure Bruce will be there, he could still be at the office, but some instinct tells her to try the manor first. Plus the manor is closer to the airport. The manor is an imposing place and it has a very lonely feel to it, yet Blair feels strangely comfortable there.

She knocks on the door and Alfred answers immediately. "Miss Blair," he greets warmly, "Master Bruce didn't tell me to expect you."

"He doesn't know." Blair admits. "It's an impulsive visit." Suddenly she's worried about over-stepping, because this is Bruce's sanctuary and their relationship is still undefined.

Still, Alfred's smile is encouraging. "A very nice one. Master Bruce is in the study."

Alfred leads her down the hall and Blair follows, feeling as always, as if the butler is silently appraising her and trying to decide if she's good enough for Bruce. She's isn't offended, if she ever brought Bruce to New York, Dorota would likely do the same thing, however she is curious to know the verdict.

"Master Bruce, you have a visitor." Alfred announces, opening the door to the study.

Bruce looks up from his work, visibly annoyed at the interruption. Blair is gratified to see that the annoyance vanishes as soon as he realizes it's her.

"Blair, what a wonderful surprise." He gets up from his desk and crosses the room quickly, greeting her with a kiss while Alfred discreetly vanishes. "How is your houseguest?" He asks after a moment.

"I just put him on a plane back to New York," Blair tells him. Bruce smiles and pulls her closer.

"Good." He kisses her again and all talk of Nate is abandoned.

It isn't long before they end up in Bruce's big bed and much later, Blair is laying in his arms when the subject of Nate comes up again.

"Did you have a good visit with Nate?" Bruce asks in a deceptively light voice. Nate was only in town for four nights, but Blair had the feeling that Bruce felt that was too long.

Blair had felt obligated to spend time with Nate, so other than Thanksgiving, she'd only seen Bruce once, when the three of them out for an incredibly awkward dinner. Everyone had been polite, but it had been obvious that Nate resented Bruce's presence in her life on Chuck's behalf and that Bruce was not thrilled about the intrusion on their time together. Besides, Nate represented Blair's old life in New York and Chuck, whose presence was the elephant in the room of Bruce and Blair's relationship.

"It was awkward," Blair admits, absently stroking Bruce's chest. "I invited him here because it was the right thing to do, but… It just made me realize how much we've all changed. Nothing is like it used to be."

It was the truth and it was hard for Blair to accept some times. She'd spent a lot of time planning her life, but nothing went the way she planned. There was no Vanderbilt ring, no Yale and Gotham was becoming more like home than New York.

"Things change, Blair," Bruce tells her, pulling her on top of him. "Sometimes that's a good thing."

He kisses her then and as she loses herself in his kiss, she wonders if he's right and the changes for the best. She also wonders if there will be one more change in her life soon. No Chuck.

* * *

As soon as exams are over, Blair invites Serena down to Gotham for a visit. Its two weeks before Christmas and Blair has obligations and won't be returning to New York until Christmas Eve.

Blair's parents express a little bit of surprise when she withdraws from Columbia, but in the end, they accept her decision. After all, she's doing well with the foundation and despite everything, she knows her parents want her to be happy. Well, as long as she's also successful and she is.

Blair is happy in Gotham, happier than she ever was in New York, and the holiday season keeps her busy. There are lots of balls and society functions, but there are also visits to soup kitchens and homeless shelters and children's hospitals. Blair even dresses up like an elf, though she has her mother make her a custom outfit because Blair doesn't do rentals.

Chuck's deadline is looming in her mind and she knows that she needs to make a decision. It's what's stopping her from asking Bruce to accompany her for Christmas. With fourteen days to go, Blair knows she either needs to ask him or break things off and that's why she begs Serena to come down.

Serena's met Bruce before, but only in passing. Blair holds her breath when her lover meets her beautiful best friend, but Bruce appears completely unaffected by the blonde's charms. He insists on taking them both out for dinner and he's a charming dinner companion. It's not like it was when Nate visited. There's no tension, Bruce and Serena get along instantly, but not in a way that worries Blair at all, which is also nice.

After dinner, Blair and Serena return to her apartment and Serena is gushing about Bruce. "He's amazing B!" Serena exclaims.

"I know." Blair agrees with a smile and then the smile vanishes and is replaced by a sigh. "Chuck gave me an ultimatum." She confides. "I have until Christmas to decide where we stand. He wants to marry me. If I say no, we're over for good."

Serena's happy smile evaporates. "Do you want to marry him?" She asks, a pensive expression on her beautiful face. "I'm not asking the Blair you used to be. I'm asking the Blair you are today, do you want to marry Chuck?"

"I don't know." Blair admits. She starts to cry and Serena wraps her arms around her in a comforting hug. "I've loved him for years." Blair reminds her best friend. "It was the plan. It was Nate and Blair and then it wasn't, but that was okay because then it was Chuck and Blair and that fit so much better anyway. He's been my destiny for so long."

"Has he?" Serena asks. "Life changes, Blair, and it seems silly to cling to the past, just because that's the way we thought it should be when we were in high school."

She fiddles with her modest diamond and then sighs. "We grew up in a closed world and it was the four of us against that world. You, me, Nate and Chuck, sometimes we were all each other had and we'll always share an amazing bond." Serena says quietly. "But maybe it wasn't supposed to be romantic. Maybe that was just hormones. Maybe we weren't meant to end up together, after all, we just convinced ourselves that we were."

Blair is silent for a long moment, unsure how to respond. She'd clung to that fairy tale for so long and she didn't like hear it dismissed so casually.

"I like who you are now, Blair," Serena tells her suddenly, "you've struggled to find yourself in the past. You've fallen and you got up and now you've made this great life for yourself. When's the last time you had an episode?"

"Not since before I came to Gotham." Blair answers quietly. She still struggles sometimes, but she seems to have gotten her eating under control.

"I thought so. You seem so much happier, Blair. I've never seen you look so alive or so beautiful." Serena suddenly looks sad. "I know you love Chuck, but you weren't good for each other B. You're so much more without him. As much as he loves you, he brought out the destructive side of you and without him, well you're finally becoming the wonderful person I've always known that you were. Don't marry him Blair."

Serena is voicing the thoughts that Blair is afraid to even think. It's true, she's never been happier than she has this past year. A lot of it is the foundation, Blair is one of those people who needs a purpose. But a lot of it is also being away from Chuck and she hates that.

Her tears turn into sobs and Serena holds her as Blair accepts the truth and cries for the seventeen year old girl that she was and the love that she's held onto all these years. It's hard letting go of a dream and she knows that it's going to hurt for a long time. She might have accepted that she and Chuck weren't really meant to be, but that doesn't mean she's stopped loving him. She's not sure she ever will, at least not completely.

Serena leaves the next day, eager to get back to Dan. Besides, she's served her purpose. "I'll see you at Christmas." Serena promises, giving Blair one last hug at the airport. "It'll be ok, B."

Blair nods, but she's skeptical. Not only does she have to come to terms with her home heartbreak, she still has to tell Chuck her decision. She knows him well enough to know that he won't take it well and she's not looking forward to the scene that is sure to take place. It's also a good reminder of why she and Chuck won't be together, because maybe love shouldn't be about big scenes and emotional outbursts and maybe people in love shouldn't hurt each other as often as she and Chuck did.

* * *

Having made her decision about Chuck, Blair invites Bruce to accompany her home for Christmas.

"Won't it be awkward?" Bruce asks over dinner.

"Probably." Blair tells him honestly. She picks up her glass of wine and hesitates. "Chuck asked me to marry him. I'm supposed to give him an answer by Christmas."

Bruce is silent, his blue eyes more unreadable than usual.

"I'm saying no." Blair tells him softly, wondering if it means anything to him. Their relationship has yet to be defined, partially because of Chuck, and she wonders how he'll feel about having that obstacle removed.

"Good," Bruce tells her, his expression softening. "Because it's hard to pursue a future with someone who is hanging onto the past."

Blair is a little stunned by his words and the thought that Bruce might want a future with her. The past three months have been intense and amazing, but there have been obvious barriers. Partially because of Chuck, but also because of Bruce and the secrets that lurk beneath his easy-going exterior. Chuck is no longer an issue, but Bruce still has his secrets to hold him back and yet, he sounds his willing to move forward. As always, Bruce is full of contradictions.

The conversation changes to something more light-hearted, but Bruce's words stay with Blair for the next several days. Before she can think about them too much though, she has to deal with Chuck.

It would be cruel to show up for Christmas with Bruce in tow without warning and she doesn't want to be cruel. Not this time. So, she calls him and arranges to meet him in the city a few days before Christmas. She can't really spare the time away from Gotham, but she has to do this.

She arranges to meet Chuck at his suite, because she wants privacy.

"Blair." He greets her warmly and she knows he misread the motive behind her request. He's expecting a 'yes' and for them to end up in bed. She knows it won't be pretty when he learns the truth.

"Chuck." Her tone is definitely cooler. There is no easy way to do this, no way to tell him that's not going to be messy and ugly, but then those words pretty much sum up her entire relationship with Chuck.

Some of the confidence in his eyes fades at her tone. "I'm assuming you have an answer for me Waldorf?" The words are said in an arrogant manner, but she can hear the desperate plea in his voice and she hates that she's going to hurt him.

"I do," Blair tells him, though she feels like it's a poor choice of words, "I'm sorry Chuck, but it's time for us to stop hanging onto the past. We're not good for each other. If the past year has taught me anything, it's that we're so much better apart."

"This is about _him_ isn't it?" Chuck accuses angrily.

"No." Blair tells him. "I'm with Bruce, yes, but he's not the reason I won't marry you. Love shouldn't be this hard, Chuck. It never works for us, we're never in the same place and when we're together… We do awful things, to each other, to other people and I don't want that anymore."

Chuck puts his hand on her arm and pulls her towards him. "I love you!" He says desperately.

The pain on his face cuts Blair to the quick. "I know." She tells him softly. "I love you too. I always with, but not enough to be with you."

Chuck seizes her mouth in a desperate kiss and Blair lets him, but doesn't return the kiss. Chuck pulls away, his expression angry and bitter. He lets her go and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. "I had this ready for you." He tosses the box in her direction and it lands at her feet. "I thought it was our time."

Blair glances at the box, but doesn't move to pick it up. She doesn't need to see the ring she'll never wear. "I'm not sure there was ever a right time for us." She says softly.

"This is it, Blair," Chuck warns, "if you walk out that door, we're over for good and I'm going to do my best to forget you."

Blair blinks backs tears at the finality of it, but she knows it's the right thing. She wants to tell him that she hopes they'll stay friends, but she knows that he's not ready to hear it and that if they can salvage a friendship, it won't be for several years. Instead, she picks up her purse and exits his suite and that is the end of Chuck and Blair.

A few days later, she returns to New York City on Christmas Eve, but this time Bruce is at her side. Everyone else is already there and their arrival garners a mixed reaction. Her mother and Cyrus are thrilled by her choice of companion. The Wayne fortune is legendary and her mother has never been Chuck's biggest fan. Serena is delighted to see Bruce again and Dan follows her lead. Rufus is confused, but polite. Lily is more reserved, obviously concerned about Chuck, but she's gracious and so is Erik. Nate is visibly upset, but he's Nate and Blair knows he'll get over it soon.

Chuck's reaction is explosive. He storms out of the Waldorf apartment as soon as Bruce and Blair arrive. He returns an hour or so later, after Erik had gone after him, and he spends the rest of the evening glaring daggers at Blair. It makes it awkward, but Blair resolves to ignore him, because she knows he's hurting.

Bruce is by her side the whole night and Blair revels in his strength. She doesn't know what's happening between them, but she knows that having him here makes facing Chuck a little easier. She just said goodbye to the life she thought she wanted, now she to decide what she wants from her new one.


	4. 4 A New Direction

The Path Least Expected  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part 1. _

4. A New Direction

Everything is different for Blair in the New Year. She's left New York and is living in Gotham full time. She's dropped out of college. There's no Chuck. The life she had when she first came to Gotham a year ago, no longer exists.

It's both terrifying and exhilarating.

Since Christmas, her relationship with Bruce has changed, though neither of them has ever mentioned it. Chuck is out of the picture now and that means there's no obstacle and Blair can sense that they are both aware of it.

Their relationship keeps growing closer and soon he's staying at her apartment almost every night. Or every night he's in Gotham, because twice in January he has to go out of town for business, which she supposes is normal but when while he's gone, he's completely out of contact. Even when he is in Gotham, he often arrives at her apartment very late, often exhausted. Obviously he either works much harder than everyone thinks or he's hiding something.

From the secrets in his eyes, Blair assumes the latter, but she trusts Bruce and she believes that whatever he's doing, it can't be that bad. Bruce isn't a criminal and he's not the type to cheat, so she'll just wait until he's ready to tell her.

At the same time, Blair can't help but worry that Bruce's secrets are a major obstacle in their relationship. She trusts him not to do anything awful, but at the same time he's holding so much of himself back and it's hard to form a bond with someone you don't really know. However, she doesn't pry, because she's learnt enough about relationship to know that she can't force him to open up to her, he'll tell her when he's ready. If not, then obviously, their relationship isn't meant to be.

Other than his secrets, things are going well between them and by the end of January, Blair realizes that she's in love with Bruce. This is the third time Blair's been in love and it's not like it was with Nate and definitely not like was it with Chuck.

Blair can't remember falling in love with Nate, it just happened, it was the most natural thing in the world until one day it wasn't. With Chuck, it was obvious, but she fought it for so long and there was so many games and manipulations and she convinced herself it was Destiny.

With Bruce, it just kind of evolves, and it feels deeper than it ever did with Nate and more comfortable than it ever was with Chuck. It's wonderful and terrifying at the same time and as January becomes February she's not sure if she should say anything, because she doesn't want to scare Bruce away.

Another lesson that life has taught Blair is that just because you love someone doesn't mean they love you.

Bruce takes her out for a romantic dinner on Valentine's Day. The constant flashes of cameras aren't exactly romantic, but Blair is used to it by now. She and Bruce are the darling of the Gotham media—the playboy and the socialite who appears to have tamed him. It's annoying, but it is part of her job and it's more flattering than anything Gossip Girl ever said about her.

After dinner, they don't return to Blair's apartment, but instead Bruce takes her to his penthouse in downtown Gotham. Blair has only been there a couple times and when she sees candles and rose petals, she assumes it's just the scenery for their romantic night. But she's wrong.

"It's a little more comfortable for two people than your apartment," Bruce whispers in her ear, his arms around her waist as they stand by the window, admiring the view of the city.

Blair goes still, wondering if she's interpreting his words right.

"You'll be close to the foundation headquarters and this is the safest building in the city." Bruce continues, confirming that she did hear him right.

Blair turns in his arms, so she's looking him in the eye. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I am." Bruce confirms.

To this apartment, which is just the place where Bruce sleeps when he has late business in the city. Not the manor. There's still a part of Bruce that he's holding back, but Blair isn't offended. She understands that the Manor is Bruce's sanctuary and that he's not ready to share it yet.

Blair has a feeling that won't come until the day he's ready to share the rest of his secrets. She silently asks herself if she's okay with only sharing part of his life and, for now at least, the answer is yes. Bruce might have secrets, but at the same time, she knows that he's shared more with her than he has with anyone other than Alfred and that means the world to her. She can be patient and wait for the rest.

"I love you." She tells him, because it's the right moment.

Bruce hesitates and she knows the words are difficult for him.

"You don't have to say it back." She tells him softly, though the idea of loving another man who doesn't love her is way more painful than any secret Bruce is keeping.

"I want to," he assures her, "I love you, Blair."

Then he captures her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Can I re-decorate?" Blair asks when they pull away, casting a critical eye over the apartment. It's very bachelor-pad.

Bruce laughs. "Whatever you want." He promises, holding her close. "The décor doesn't matter, I just want you."

Blair smiles and revels in the feel of his arms around her. There's still so much that she doesn't about him, but this is the big step. He might not be opening up completely, but he's letting her in, something she knows doesn't come easily to him, and she's hopeful that the rest will come in time. For this moment though, she's happy with what she has.

* * *

It's March of her second year in Gorham when Blair has her first encounter with the city's mysterious masked man. She's heard the stories, of course, of the masked vigilante who roams at night and keeps Gotham's streets safe, but she's not really sure she believes them.

The idea of a man who dresses in a black bat suit and apprehends criminals? It seems like something of a movie, not reality, and no matter how story she reads, Blair remains skeptical.

However, that changes the night she comes face to face with the Dark Knight. She's in one of the roughest areas of Gotham, she has a meeting and she promises Bruce that she'll be home by dark. But there's an emergency and one of the men running the soup kitchen has a heart attack. An ambulance is called, but the soup kitchen is now short staged and Blair agrees to help cover the dinner shift.

By the time she's done and has helped clean up, the sun has been down for hours. Blair originally took a cab to the soup kitchen, she's learning to drive but doesn't have a car yet, and she calls for one to pick her up. The soup kitchen is locked, but she assures the manager she'll be fine waiting for her cab. It shouldn't be long after all.

Except, it seems to take forever, as she stands there nervously. Gotham after dark has a sinister feel to it and this is the first time she's ever been out by herself and this isn't the best choice for a night time wait.

Suddenly she hears a noise behind her and she lets out a shriek. She turns, fearing the worse, but it's not a mugger. Instead, she has come face to face with Batman himself.

"It's not safe for you to be out here." He warns her in a deep, gravelly voice.

"I know." Blair tells him. "I didn't meant to be so late, I had business…"

"Gotham's streets are dangerous, particularly at night, Miss Waldorf." He scolds her. She's surprised that he knows her name. Her surprise must show on her face, because he continues, "You're a beautiful young woman and a high profile one, which makes you a tempting target."

Blair just nods, knowing he's right and that she took a stupid risk. "I called a cab, it should be here in a moment." Blair tells him.

He is silent, but she can feel him watching her. It both unnerves her and makes her feel safe at the same time. She know that she's safe from the danger of Gotham's streets as long as he is there, but while Batman is a hero, there's something very dangerous about him and it's hard to feel at ease in his presence.

A moment later her cab pulls up, Blair turns to say goodbye, but Batman is gone. She muses over their encounter all the way home. So that was Batman. He is every bit as dark and mysterious as the papers make him seem.

Bruce is out when Blair gets home, which isn't unusual. Unless they have specific plans, Bruce often works late. He comes home after midnight and he's in a bad mood.

"I thought you said you'd be home before dark," he accuses, without even greeting her. "The doorman told me that you didn't come in until almost 10."

Blair is a little irritated that he's checking up on her and says so.

"Gotham is a danger place, particularly at night, Blair." He reminds her. "I worry about you."

Her irritation evaporates. He might be a little high-handed, but he's coming from a good place. Besides, she knows that Bruce, of all people, has reason to fear the darkness that lurks in Gotham's streets and she feels bad for worrying him.

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you." She apologizes, wrapping her arms around him, "if it happens again, I'll call you to pick me up."

"Good." He says and kisses the top of her head, but she can still feel his tension.

"I wasn't alone though," she tells him, "Batman came to my rescue. He didn't approve of me being alone after dark either."

"Oh?" Bruce asks quietly. "What did you think of Batman?"

"He was very dark and mysterious." Blair says with a smile. "I can see why some women find him so irresistible."

"You don't?" Bruce asks lightly.

"I didn't see enough of him to form a real impression." Blair tells him with a shrug. "Besides, while I like dark and mysterious, I also like real men, not ones who hide in the shadows."

"I'm glad I don't have competition," Bruce jokes, but there is an odd note in his voice.

Blair dismisses it, deciding that it's probably from the stress of their fight and the late hours he's been keeping lately.

"You're the only man I want." Blair promises, looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

As always she can see secrets lurking there and she once again wonder if she'll ever learn them all. She knows that she has Bruce's love and she's sharing his life, or at least a pocket of it, but he still keeps so much of himself from her.

"And you're the only woman for me." Bruce tells her sincerely, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

A moment later, she's in his arms and he's carrying her towards their bedroom and she's no longer thinking about his secrets. Everyone has secrets and whatever Bruce's are… They don't change what they feel for each other. She loves him and he loves her and the rest can come in time. Blair is determined to unlock Bruce's mysteries, because she's selfish and she wants to know all of him, but she's willing to be patient and wait until he's ready.

Besides, her encounter with Batman has shown her what a real man of mystery is like, one who lurks completely in the shadow, and it puts Bruce and his secrets in a new perspective.

* * *

Things go smoothly in Blair's relationship with Bruce after that. She keeps her promises and doesn't go out alone after dark and he isn't working so late. Though, a lot of nights he goes to work in his office when she goes to bed and he doesn't come to bed until late. Still, at least he's in the apartment.

Her foundation work is going well and Blair has made quite the name for herself. She's offered a modelling shoot for a make-up company and she's nervous about it, remembering her past disasters, but it goes well and gets her name out there even more. Blair Waldorf has arrived.

As fantastic as her life in Gotham is, the knowledge that she has to return, at least temporarily, to New York is looming at the back of her mind. Serena is getting married in June and Blair needs to be there, of course, and really she wouldn't have it any other way. After all, this is Serena.

It'll be a small wedding, not a big society affair, but Serena's happy and that's what matters. Even if Blair will always think her friend can do better than Brooklyn.

As happy as she is for Serena, Blair isn't looking forward to returning to New York and the life she left behind. A part of her is afraid that she'll get lured back into the gossip and the manipulation and that she'll become the old, unhappy Blair again.

She's also apprehensive about seeing Chuck again and it'll be unavoidable, since he's in the wedding party. It turns out that Dan has very few friends, though he did manage to find his own best man, but his groomsmen are Chuck and Eric. Nate isn't up for playing nice and, last Blair hears, he isn't even attending the wedding. Thankfully, Blair will be paired with the best man, Dan's cousin, and not Chuck, but it's still going to be awkward.

Especially since Bruce will be her date.

As the wedding approaches, Bruce starts acting strange and Blair wonders if he's going to back out. Things have been going well for them, but Bruce still holds a part of himself back and she wonders if he's just not ready for the commitment of attending her best friend's wedding. After all, her mother will undoubtedly make hints and maybe Bruce isn't ready for that. Or maybe it's the fact that Chuck is in the wedding party. They haven't discussed Chuck since Christmas, but that doesn't mean he's not still a factor.

"I don't want Chuck," she assures him one evening over dinner at her favourite relationship.

An annoyed look passes over Bruce's look. "I didn't think you did," he tells her coolly, "though I'm wondering why you feel the need to assure me of that."

"I just… Something about the wedding has you acting weird." She says finally, wondering why he sounds so irritated. "I thought you might be worried about me seeing Chuck again."

"No." Bruce tells her simply. "I trust you Blair. If you tell me that Chuck is the past and that you're committed to me, I believe you."

Blair smiles at his words, but the smile lasts only a moment. "Then what is wrong?" She asks, reaching over to take his hand.

Bruce shrugs off her touch and Blair feels a sense of panic and dread. If it isn't Chuck that's bothering him, it must be the idea of seeing her family and friends and the fact that people will be speculating about their relationship. Obviously, the idea is too much for Bruce.

Blair bites her lip, fighting the urge to cry, she promised herself that she'd be patient and give Bruce time and she's going to do that.

She's about to tell him he doesn't have to go to the wedding with her, but he speaks before she can. "Weddings have a way of making you think," He says softly, "I've been thinking about this wedding and how you're going to be a beautiful Maid of Honour and I can't help but think about how you'd make an even more beautiful bride."

Blair is stunned by his words.

"Every time you talk about the wedding, I picture you as a bride," Bruce tells her, "I don't want to rush you, but…" He suddenly takes out a ring box and places it on the table and then takes her hand. "Blair Waldorf, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Blair is stunned.

It's been eighteen months since she made a vow to make something of herself and her life has changed so much since then. She's made a name for herself and found a new passion in her work for the Wayne foundation and in her relationship with the Wayne heir.

In doing so, she's also created a life for herself away from New York and her friends and Chuck. She's not the girl she was when she first came to Gotham and she's not the woman she expected to become, but unexpected doesn't mean bad and she's incredibly happy with the twists her life has taken.

"Yes." She whispers, even though there is still so much she doesn't know about Bruce.

Bruce slips the ring on her finger and then get s up to kiss her. Once Blair is back in her seat, she admires her ring. It's classic and elegant and obviously, very old.

"The ring was my mother's," Bruce tells her, "it's been in my family for generations."

For the girl who once coveted the Vanderbilt ring, the Wayne one makes a good consolation prize. For the woman who loves Bruce and knows how much he treasures the memory of his parents, the ring is an incredible gesture.

"I love it." She says sincerely. The ring is a symbol, a sign that Bruce wants a life with her.

He still has his secrets and Blair knows that one day she'll have to demand answers from him, but for now it's enough that he wants to build a life with her.

* * *

Blair returns home to New York a week before the wedding, so she can help Serena and attend the pre-wedding events. The wedding might be small, but Serena still deserves a proper send-off.

Blair goes to New York alone, Bruce is tied up with work and will just her the day before the wedding. She misses him, but she knows the week will fly by.

Eleanor is ecstatic at the idea of having Bruce as a son-in-law and wants to start planning the wedding, but Blair holds her off. This is Serena's time and for once Blair doesn't mind playing second fiddle. She has own life now, her own world and she no longer feels like she has to compete with her best friend.

Blair loves her life in Gotham, but being in New York shows her how much she misses Serena. A week of laughter and memories and a few tears is good for Blair's soul. They drink too much at Serena's bachelorette and spend the next day regretting it, but it's worth it.

"You have to come visit me," Blair tells Serena.

"I will," Serena assures her, a promise that though their lives are in different cities, their friendship will remain strong.

The week passes quickly and before she knows it, it's Friday and Bruce is there. Having him by her side makes everything perfect. She'll never feel that Dan Humphrey is good enough for her best friend, but Serena loves him so Blair will accept him and celebrate their marriage with a happy heart.

The only shadow over her happiness is Chuck. She can feel his anger and resentment when she and Bruce arrive at the rehearsal dinner. They've avoided each other all week, but they can't any longer. He doesn't say a word to her during dinner, but she can feel him watching her.

Blair knows Chuck has a right to be hurt and angry and she hates that she's the one that caused him so much pain. They both invested so much of themselves in the idea of Chuck and Blair and then she went and ended it. She knows she was right to do it, but she also knows that doesn't make it any easier on Chuck, especially since six months later she's engaged to another man.

Despite the tension between Chuck and Blair, Serena's wedding is perfect. Blair and Chuck avoid directly talking to each other and every else pretends not to notice.

Jenny is a bridesmaid and Blair is polite. After all, a lot has changed since she'd banished Little J.

"You're free to come back whenever," she tells Jenny during a quiet moment.

Jenny smiles. "I'm happy in London, but thank you." She looks at Blair, obviously assessing her. "You've changed."

Blair just nods, not interested in a heart-to-heart with any Humphrey.

"I'm not surprised that you and Chuck didn't work out," Jenny says suddenly, "you might have been stronger together, but you were also toxic. You were never soft with Chuck, there was no kindness. You were both brilliant and ruthless and you fed off each other and eventually you would have destroyed all that was good in each other."

Blair thinks about Jenny's words for the rest of the day. It's true that she has become a kinder, softer person since her time in Gotham. Her work at the Wayne Foundation deserves most of the credit and Bruce should get some, but a lot of it comes from leaving New York. But also from leaving Chuck.

She glances over at him, at the other end of the head table, and there's a pang in her heart that she knows will always be there. It wasn't easy letting go of Chuck and Blair, even if it was the right thing.

She turns to look at Bruce, sitting with her mother and Cyrus, and smiles at the sight of him. She's found true happiness and she wants that for Chuck, however weird it might be to see him with someone else.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur, right up until one awkward moment at the end. Serena tosses her bouquet directly to Blair, who laughs and holds it up, her ring glittering in the night. A moment later, Dan tosses the garter and it ends up in Chuck's hands, because Fate has a sick sense of humor.

The photographer, not knowing the history, calls for a picture. Serena's waving him off, but Blair refuses to make a scene.

"It's ok, S," she assures her friend. She puts on a pretty smile and goes to Chuck's side. He puts his hand on her waist and she waits for the sizzle of attraction that was always there between them, but it doesn't come. She no longer burns at Chuck's touch and that's when it hits her that she really has moved on.

After the picture, she goes outside to get fresh air and isn't surprised when Chuck follows her.

He doesn't look angry, just sad. "Why?"

"Because I changed." Blair tells him softly. "I went to Gotham to make a name for myself, to prove that I could be more than Mrs. Chuck Bass and I never expected it to change me, but it did."

She looks down at the ring on her finger and then back up at Chuck. "There was a time when Blair and Chuck belonged together, but it passed us by." She says softly. "I found myself in Gotham and it turns out I'm someone completely different than I thought I was."

Chuck is silent and Blair has no idea how he is reacting to her words. "You're still extraordinary," he says finally, a sad smile on her face. "I'd like to get to know the new Blair Waldorf and be her friend."

Blair's surprise must show on her face, because he laughs. "I know it won't happen overnight, but I've had you in my life too long to lose you now."

It is more than Blair expected and she kisses his cheek and then excuses herself and goes back inside. Back to Bruce and their future together, the past firmly behind her.

* * *

With Serena's wedding over, it's time for Blair to start planning her own wedding. Unlike Serena's, Blair's wedding will be a true social event, though not in New York.

Eleanor is upset over that announcement and tries to convince Blair to change her mind, but Blair is adamant. Bruce's life is in Gotham and so is hers now. She doesn't want an Upper East Side wedding, that idea belongs to the Blair that used to be and would deserve a different groom.

Instead, she plans an elegant wedding at Wayne Manor.

She's still not living there, since Bruce suggested that she wait until after the wedding to move in. Blair is a little hurt by his reluctance, but convinces herself that she is being over-sensitive. But she knows that Bruce has secrets from her and she wonders if he'll ever trust her enough to share them with her and she can't help but feel that his reluctance to have her live at the manor is tied to those secrets, whatever they be.

She shares his bed and wears his ring and soon she'll share his life, but he still holds so much of himself back and that bothers her. She tells herself that she knew Bruce was mysterious when she agreed to marry him and that eventually he'll open up, she just has to be patient.

The wedding planning is a good distraction since it keeps her busy and keeps her mind off Bruce's secrets. Between planning the wedding and her work at the Wayne foundation, she doesn't have time for anything else. After the wedding, she'll step into a new role with the foundation, and they'll appoint someone else to take over as the official face of the foundation and finding a successor is keeping her particularly busy.

One day, she takes a break from foundation business and stops by the manor with binders of wedding plans. She lets herself in, because she knows its Alfred's day off and heads towards Bruce's office, planning on leaving the binders there.

She's about to open the door when she hears voices.

"You have to tell her Master Bruce," she hears Alfred say in a disapproving voice.

"I will, Alfred." Bruce dismisses, sounding annoyed. "As soon as the wedding is over."

"Don't you think she has a right to know before the wedding?" Alfred asks, the disapproval even more pronounced. "Or are you afraid that she won't marry you if she knows the truth?"

They were talking about her. What truth? What did she deserve to know?

"I love her, Alfred," Bruce says desperately, "I can't risk losing her."

Blair is touched by the depth of his love, but also troubled by the confirmation that he is keeping something from her. Something large by the sounds of things.

"If you really love her, you need to trust that she loves you too." Alfred tells him softly.

Blair backs away then, knowing that she shouldn't be listening and a little afraid of what she might hears. She's known from the moment she met Bruce that he had secrets and she made the choice to get involved with him anyway. She made the decision to trust him not to hurt her and that means waiting until he's ready to share his secrets with her, not discovering them through subterfuge.

She backs out of the house and then stands on the doorstep and rings the bell. A minute later, Alfred answers the door and greets her with a welcoming, if slightly troubled, smile. "Miss Blair, what a nice surprise."

Blair tries not to let the worry on his face bother her and pretends not to notice it. She informs Alfred of the reason for her visit and a moment later Bruce is at the door.

"Blair, what a plesent surprise," he says, greeting her with a kiss.

Blair returns his kiss, leaning into him and enjoying the familiar warmth of his body next to hers. "Just dropping off some wedding stuff for you to look at when you have time," she tells him with a smile.

She was adamant that this was _their _wedding and not just hers and that meant she wanted Bruce to have say in every detail. Luckily, Bruce was happy to oblige, more interested in the wedding then the stereotypical groom, perhaps because the wedding represents the family he has been without for so long.

"I've got time now," Bruce tells her, returning her smile, "Why don't you come show me?"

Blair agrees and follows Bruce into the house and towards his office. As they sit on the leather couch together, going through the ideas she has come up with, she can't help but think of the conversation she had overheard. What is it that Bruce is hiding from her? More importantly, once she knows, will she be able to accept it?

Blair glances over at Bruce, who is studying some of the inspiration pictures she has clipped with an intensity that surprises her, and tells herself that she has. She loves him and there is nothing that he can keep her from that will change that, so whatever it is, she has to accept it, because losing him would destroy her.


End file.
